


Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles

by galactic_dorito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_dorito/pseuds/galactic_dorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas holidays are approaching at Hogwarts and Pearl finds herself unexpectedly concerned for her Potions partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a larger series set in a Harry Potter AU. Gems are wizards and also humans.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either Steven Universe or Harry Potter. This is quite obviously a fanwork.

Pearl sat on the floor of the Slytherin girls dorm, packing her belongings into her trunk. One of her roommates, Lapis, was sprawled upside-down across Pearl’s bed, lazily munching on a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, throwing them up into the air and attempting to catch them in her mouth. Occasionally she would flick a bean over in Pearl’s direction, narrowly missing her nose each time. Pearl folded her favorite sweater and sighed, directing her attention to the other witch, “I take it you’re not going home for Christmas this year.”

Lapis tossed the empty packet of sweets onto the floor, “Nah, I prefer it here.”

Pearl nodded in understanding. The other Slytherin often spoke about how controlling her family was. She seemed to find an unusual amount of joy in disappointing them. In fact her first words to Pearl had been, ‘A muggle born Slytherin! Wait until my family hears about this!’ The blue haired witch had grinned, shook her hand, and picked the four poster next to hers with glee, declaring them Slytherin House Fun Buddies. 

Pearl picked at a stray thread on the sweater in her lap, “What about Peridot?”

“What about her?”

“You grew up together right?”

Lapis eyed her carefully, “Yeah, neighbors. Her family is worse than mine.”

Pearl pressed on with her inquiry, continuing to pack her clothes in an attempt to seem nonchalant, “So does she usually stay too?”

Lapis chuckled, “Yeah, it’s wicked. Her mum always sends a bunch of stuff she doesn’t want. Last Christmas, I got enough Fizzing Whizzbees to last the entire rest of the year. She just sulks in the library with that cat of hers.”

Pearl knit her eyebrows in concern. She and the Ravenclaw student had grown closer over the term after Pearl had agreed to teach Peridot more about muggle technology. 

Professor Slughorn has paired them up in Potions to promote ‘inter-house cooperation’ after her housemates had begun to sabotage the Ravenclaw students’ work in hopes of winning the yearly prize of Felix Felicis. Initially, she and Peridot had been at each others throats, arguing over which one of them had the best technique when it came to preparing that week’s assignment. 

They had slowly started to come to something akin to friendship when Peridot had approached her one evening after supper and demanded to speak with her in private. She was initially aggravated by the Ravenclaw’s curtness, but once they were alone, Peridot awkwardly handed her a small device that Pearl recognized as a muggle music player. Peridot had tousled her unkempt hair and explained that she had been trying to figure out how it worked. She apparently regarded Pearl as the most intelligent muggle born witch at Hogwarts, which was quite flattering coming from the shy blonde.

They met secretly once a week after curfew and Pearl would explain various gadgets as Peridot listened with rapt attention. As the weeks went on these conversations became personal and they met more frequently and Pearl found herself looking forward to spending time with the other witch more and more. And as of late, their clandestine tutoring sessions in the astronomy tower had become rather intimate. Pearl smiled to herself, remembering the other witch shyly scooting closer and leaning her head on Pearl’s shoulder as Pearl explained the subtleties of the Internet.

Pearl was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Lapis’s eyes on her. The other girl had flipped around to lie on her stomach, chin perched in her palms, and was looking at her with one eyebrow quirked in curiosity, “Why are you asking about Peridot anyway?”

Peal shut her trunk abruptly, “Just curious is all.” She really ought to try to be less obvious. 

Lapis looked like she was going to press for more information, but dropped the subject, much to Pearl’s relief. She didn’t fancy trying to explain her burgeoning relationship with the Ravenclaw to her roommate when she herself wasn’t entirely sure where they stood.

Lapis gave Pearl’s face one last searching look before climbing off the bed and stretching, “Anyway, everyone is up at breakfast. Come on and get some before Jasper eats the entire feast. The train isn’t leaving for a few hours.”

Pearl glanced towards her owl with an idea, “I’ll… Meet you upstairs? I just need to take care of something first.”

Lapis shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

Pearl quickly scratched out a message on a spare piece of parchment and gave it to her owl with a treat, “I know it’s early, Archimicherus, but please take this to mum and dad?”

The owl hooted in assent, gobbling the treat down and taking off towards Oxford.

The Great Hall was near empty when Pearl opened the large door only a handful of students sat at each long table. Students from different houses mingled together, the formality and house separation of the term forgotten. A large group was gathered by the Gryffindor table, where Jasper and Ruby were shoveling pasties into their mouths. Lapis appeared to be taking bets with Amethyst.

Pearl shook her head in disapproval. She ought to exercise her power as a prefect to stop the display, but it was nearly Christmas and she had a mission to complete. Besides, none of the other prefects were intervening either.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for a familiar head of messy blonde hair. She finally spotted her Potions partner sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, morosely picking at her porridge and thumbing through a large book. Her normally crisply straightened blue and bronze tie was a bit rumpled and Pearl’s heart tightened with fondness.

Pearl glided over to the Ravenclaw table and cleared her throat softly, “Good morning, Peridot, may I join you?”

Peridot’s eyes darted quickly up from her breakfast to meet Pearl’s and she nodded in assent. Pearl slid onto the bench in front of Peridot and absentmindedly forked some toast onto an empty plate that had appeared in front of her, “So… Lapis mentioned that you will be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday…”

“Yeah.”

Pearl pressed on. She needed to do this. She wanted to do this, “Well, most of the school is leaving and I imagine that it must get a bit lonely…”

Peridot’s fingers tightened around the cover of her book, “What’s the point of this, Pearl? At least at Hogwarts I’ll be left alone somewhere I like instead of in a stupid empty mansion.”

“I… I was thinking. Perhaps you would… Like to join me? I mean, not just me of course. My family. What I’m trying to say is… Would you come home with me to celebrate Christmas instead? A proper muggle Christmas?”

This got Peridot’s attention, her eyes widened in surprise, “What? Pearl! You’re serious?”

Pearl nodded, “I owled my parents this morning. I know they really want to meet you.”

“You’ve told them about me?”

Pearl nodded shyly, “I have.”

Peridot felt heat rush to her face, “What have you said?”

Pearl lightly brushed Peridot’s hand with her own underneath the table as an answer, gently entwining their fingers, cheeks turning pink.

Peridot squeezed Pearl’s hand, letting a small smile creep upon her face, “Well since I’ve got nothing else to do.”

Pearl let out a small breath she hadn’t known he was holding, “The train leaves at noon, I’ll help you pack?”


End file.
